noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 525
|image = 525_86_Rai_Is_Worn_Out_After_Blocking_Armageddon's_Attack.png |Release Date = 27 August 2018 |Chapter = 525 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 524 |Next Chapter = Chapter 526}}Tao contacts the RK and warns them of the incoming attack. Karias asks if he means that the Union's satellite will attack the area they're guarding. Tao confirms this. Karias asks about the exact target location. Tao responds that he's still estimating that, however considering the satellite's location, the Boss' home will be within the area of damage. Regis enquires if there is no way to stop the attack before it takes place. Tao replies that they don't have the time for that right now. Takeo interrupts and asks if they just have to watch the impact take place, when an attack that can cause widespread devastation is targeting their home area? Tao states that this is currently the case as they have no way to counter the following assault. Rael asks if the enemy can fire on them again? Tao tells him that these satellites are capable of charging within Earth's orbit and can fire a blast at their targets. As long as they remain in position they can charge and fire as much as their users want. At this Karias says they should try to stop it. Rael asks if he believes they can stop it, based on what Tao said, those satellites' are powerful and they'd more than likely suffer multiple attacks. Karias asks him if he plans to sit and watch? He then adds that they won't know if they can counter the attack, unless they try and since the satellite can fire multiple times, then they'll just have to keep blocking the attacks, but if they fail, then it just means that they were in over their heads and will have to accept it, so they need to do everything they can. Rael understands. Karias instructs the team to gather at the Boss' residence, since it's included in the area of damage, he tells them that when they get there, they should have a better idea of the exact target and can move together accordingly. The team acknowledge his instructions and head home. Juraki rushes to meet Muzaka. Lunark asks him what's happening. Juraki reports that the Union's attack satellite fired at the ocean. Lunark is surprised at this, while Kentas realises that 3rd Elder was telling the truth when he said there were more satellites. Juraki confirms this and adds that there was no harm done to humans since the satellite targeted the ocean, however, another satellite has just activated and there's a problem with it's targeted location. Muzaka enquires about the target. Juraki responds with 'The Noblesse's Home'. This shocks Muzaka. In space we see the satellite continuing to gather energy. Tao has worked out the exact co-ordinates and is shocked at the targeted location, Karias asks where the location is, and Tao responds by saying that the satellite has finished charging and is about to fire, and their home is within the targeted area. The children unaware of what's going on, are playing a game with Rai, when Tao suddenly appears telling everyone to follow him. The children are surprised to see him and ask him what's going on. Tao yells that they don't have much time and that he needs them to get up and go with him right now, adding that he'll explain on the way. The children go with Tao, while Rai continues looking up at the ceiling. Yuri notifies Crombel that the satellite has been charged and is ready to attack. Crombel is overjoyed and is glad to have the opportunity to give one of his most troublesome thorns a good kick in the guts. He wonders how much damage they'll be able to cause, through this assault and gives the order to fire. The satellite fires a blast, which moves towards the Earth, just as the RK team are nearing home. Karias sees the energy beam and realises they're too late. Tao is in an elevator with the children headed to an underground facility. Shinwoo notices that the elevator seems to be taking them below ground level. Ik-Han agrees, claiming that they've been going down for a while now and he feels as though they're in an elevator for a 10-storey building. Yuna wonders what's happened to Rai. Suyi looks around and wonders the same thing, adding that she thought he was with them. She tells Tao that Rai's missing, but Tao doesn't respond. The blast is nearing the ground and Karias notices a small winged figure in the distance. It's Rai in his Noblesse form, and he faces the blast head on. The vibrations from the impact are strong enough to be felt by the children deep underground. Rai summons more energy to continue blocking the blast. As he blocks the energy beam, smaller waves of energy trail off to hit other areas. Karias tells the team that the Noblesse blocked the attack and that they should stop the rogue energy beams from hitting the surrounding area. Karias, Regis, Rael and Seira draw their soul weapons, M-21 transforms and Takeo takes his T-2 pill, they tackle the energy beams and stop them from hitting the ground. They're noticeably worn out after handling the off-shoots of energy. Rael thinks that they struggled with fractions of the blast, whereas the Noblesse blocked all of it by himself, head on. 3rd Elder informs Frankenstein that the satellite attack beam disappeared midway, and wonders what happened, as he's certain that the blast was fired correctly. Frankenstein is angry as he realises that Rai must've stopped the blast. Yuri reports that the blast disappeared mid-air to Crombel. Crombel is in disbelief and Yuri repeats himself, stating that the beam was fired successfully, but disappeared mid-air, with little or no damage to the ground. Aris asks if he's sure that he fired it correctly, maybe the satellite misfired. Yuri denies this is the case, reiterating that the satellite fired successfully without a doubt. Aris, questions if the beam disappearing in mid-air makes sense to him? Yuri replies that they're still trying to figure out what happened. Crombel instructs them to forget about it and asks them to fire the satellite again. Yuri begins charging the satellite for a second attack. In the middle of a crater on the ground, we see Rai struggling to remain standing, but he regains his balance and grits his teeth, as he senses the satellite is preparing for a second attack. Rai turns his head towards the heavens and uses his power to blow up the satellite. Yuri stunned by this, reveals that the satellite is gone. Aris asks what kind of nonsense he's making up now, and whether he's saying that the satellite just blew up on its own. Yuri claims that the satellite systems were functioning normally, so that's not the case. Crombel is left wondering what could be lurking in that location and whether there's something that he's not aware of? Rai is worn out and bloodied after using his powers.